Guide: Towny
Towny is a town management plugin. It allows players to own and manage towns, and eventually grow them into a thriving nation. Hierarchy * Towns are a collection of Residents, and are governed by the Mayor. * Players who are not a member of a town are called Nomads. * Nations are a collection of Towns, and are ruled by the King. * The town that owns a nation is called a Capital. Creating a Town To create a town, first stand in a location where you want your town to be, then do /town create '. This will cost you ''$2,500. Tip: You can create a town board message with '/town set board '. This will be shown to residents when they log in and is useful for informing them of important town information. Finally, you will want to deposit some money into your town bank with '''/town deposit . Each day, you must pay a daily upkeep. If you fail to pay upkeep, your town will be deleted forever. Upkeep starts at $200 per day and grows the more residents you have in your town. Town fees like claiming new land will also come out of your town bank, not your personal balance. You will probably want to claim more land. Stand in an adjacent chunk to your home block, then do /town claim. Each claim will cost your town $300. If you run out of claims, you will need to either grow your town, or buy bonus claims with /town buy bonus '. Each bonus claim will cost your town ''$500. Claiming Tip: You can toggle chunk particles with '''/res toggle plotborder. This will highlight chunks with particles when you move into them. You can also open up the towny map with /towny map. Building your Town You are now ready to start building your town! Here are some ideas on how you can structure your town. Please note that these are only recommendations. You are free to create your town however you want! Town Hall You will want to have a central location for you town that players go to when they do /town spawn. One option for this is to have a town hall with information about your town for new members. It include things like town owners, rules, map of the town, or maybe a free items chest. Set you town spawn location with /town set spawn. Residential Area If you planning on invite more members to your town, you probably want to provide them with housing, or a plot of land where they can build their own housing. You can put plots for sale by doing /plot forsale . This will allow residents in your town to purchase a plot. If you want to allow non-residents to purchase a plot in your town, you must set the plot to an embassy plot first with /plot set embassy. Once set for sale, players can then claim the plot with /plot claim. Town Market Trade is an important part of any town, and having a market is a great idea. You can turn plots into shop plots with /plot set shop. This will allow residents to create chest shops where you can trade items for money. If you want non-residents of your town to set up a shop, you can. First set up an embassy plot, then once it is claimed, you can turn it into a shop plot. Duel Arena You can create a friendly duel arena for you town by setting up an arena plot with /plot set arena. These plots always have PVP enabled, and town health regeneration is disabled. Keep Inventory is enabled in towns, so you won't lose items or exp when you die. Host PVP tournaments within your town! Public Farm Farm plots can be made with /plot set farm. These plots only allow residents to break farm-related blocks, like carrots, potatoes, etc. Town Jail Instead of immediately kicking players from your town, you can build a jail and jail them instead. Jail plots are created with /plot set jail. These plots allow mayors, assistants, or sheriffs to send people to jail as punishment. Outposts Outposts allow you to claim land this is not connected to your home block. Create them with /town claim outpost. Teleport to them with /town outpost. List them with /town outpost list. Growing your Town While living as a hermit is perfectly fine and dandy, you may want to invite more residents to your town with /town invite '. Each resident you invite to your town will give you 10 additional claims. Tip: You can enter town chat with '/tc. Only members of you town will be able to see this. Go back to global with /gc. Town size is also organized into levels: You can also open up your town to the public if you choose with /town toggle open. Players can then join your town by doing /town join '. To blacklist a player from joining your town while it is open, you can do '/town outlaw '''. Managing Taxes Running low on money? One option to put in a tax that your residents must pay to help for your towns upkeep. Town Taxes There are two kinds of town taxes. '''Flat Rate and Percentage. You can toggle between the two with /town toggle taxpercent. All residents in your town must pay the town tax. Set town tax with /town set taxes '. Note: If a player does not have enough money to pay flat rate taxes, he will be kicked from the town. Plot Taxes Plot tax will charge a flat fee to anybody that owns a plot in your town. If you set plot taxes to 10, and a resident has 4 plots, he will be charged $40 each day. If he cannot pay, he will lose his plots. Set plot tax with '/town set plottax '. Shop Taxes Shop taxes are stacked on top of plot taxes, to give shop plots a higher tax. If you set plot tax to 10, and shop tax to 20, a shop owner must pay $30 each day for his plot. Set shop tax with '/town set shoptax '''. Managing Permissions Towny has a very flexible, simple system for managing permissions in your town. Town Owned Plot Permissions Plots have three permission levels: * '''Resident * Ally * Outsider And four permission types: * Build * Destroy * Switch * Item Use They can be used in conjunction with each other, allowing you to fully customize the permissions in your plots. You can set town owned plot permissions with: * /town set perm ' * '/town set perm ' * '/town set perm ' * '/town set perm reset You can also toggle game mechanics: * /town toggle explosion * /'town toggle fire' * /'town toggle mobs' * /'town toggle pvp' Town permissions can be seen by doing /town, in an abbreviated fashion. Player Owned Plot Permissions Similar to town owned plots, player owned plots have three permission levels: * Friend * Ally * Outsider And four permission types: * Build * Destroy * Switch * Item Use Player owned plot permissions override the town plot permissions. They are set by first standing in the plot you are managing permissions for, then doing: * /plot set perm ' * '/plot set perm ' * '/plot set perm ' * '/plot set perm reset You can also toggle game mechanics: * /plot toggle explosion * /'plot toggle fire' * /'plot toggle mobs' * /'plot toggle pvp' Plot permissions can be seen by doing /plot perm, in an abbreviated fashion. Tip: You can do /res toggle ' to set default permissions for your account. Any plots you claim will automatically be set to these settings. Town Ranks You can give your residents special ranks with '/town rank '. To see a list of all the ranks in-game, do '/townyranks. * Assistant: Has same permissions as the mayor. * Helper: Can open containers and switches. * Trusted: Can build in town owned plots and open containers and switches. * Builder: Can build in town owned plots and resident owned plots. * Recruiter: Can invite new members to the town. * Landlord: Can claim new plots, outposts, set plots for sale, and change plot types. * Banker: Has access to the town bank, and can manage taxes. * Sheriff: Can jail and outlaw residents. Creating a Nation Once your town has stored enough money, you can consider creating a nation. To create a nation do /nation create . This will cost your town $1,000,000. Because of the creation high cost, there is no upkeep associated with nations. However, if your town falls, your nation will go down with it! Some things you do to set up your nation: * You can invite towns to join your nation with /nation add '. * Set a nation spawn with '/nation set spawn. * Charge money to use the nation spawn with /nation set spawncost '. Members and allies of your nation will not be charged. * You can set a nation tax with '/nation set taxes '. * Create a nation board message with '/nation set board '. Players will see this when they log in, along side their town board message. Players in your nation will now have access to nation wide chat with '/nc.